Sleeping Leafpool
by Sage- Dark Sentinel
Summary: Scourge has placed a sleeping curse on ThunderClan, and it's up to unlikely heroes Brambleclaw and Crowfeather to save everyone! The second Warriors fairytale is here at last!
1. Cast List

Author's Note: About time this one hit the site

**Author's Note: **About time this one hit the site! And Spottedleaf has become one of the recurring characters in the fairytales…methinks.

--

**Cast List**

**Leafpool **as **Sleeping Beauty, Aurora **(Yep.)

**Crowfeather **as **Prince Phillip **(Well, a rather dumb Phillip. Hope you don't mind!)

**Firestar and Sandstorm **as **The King and Queen **(That was kind of expected.)

**Spottedleaf **as **Fauna **(The green fairy.)

**Bluestar **as **Merryweather **(The blue fairy. When faced with selecting someone for the blue fairy, I instantly went 'Bluestar!')

**Yellowfang **as **Flora **(Not sure if it'll work…)

**Scourge **as **Maleficent** (Evil! Maleficent is one of my favourite Disney villains.)

**Additional Cast**

A.K.A. Roles I added to the original storyline.

**Squirrelflight**: Leafpool's sister. A friend looked at the first few drafts and asked 'Where's Squirrelflight?' so I revamped it.

**Brambleclaw: **Crowfeather's sidekick. Brambleclaw's actually the hero, but lets Crowfeather think he's Prince Charming.

**Midnight: **When Goldenflower and Ashfoot ran away from the curse, they met up with the traveling gypsy fortune-teller hippie Midnight. When both queens died later, she single-handedly raised Brambleclaw and Crowfeather.

**Goldenflower and Ashfoot: **Sorry but I killed Ashfoot off! Mothers to Brambleclaw and Crowfeather respectively, escaped the curse.


	2. The Return of Scourge

Author's Note: Meh

**Author's Note: **Meh. Just enjoy! Song used here is from the Disney movie 'Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'. There are some MILD Firestar's Quest spoilers. Also the timeline and events have been messed up so badly it's blinding. New readers should check out Cinderella Goes Wild, the first Warriors fairytale.

--

**The Return of Scourge**

Earlier that day, ThunderClan had been celebrating the birthday of Firestar and Sandstorm's kits, Leafkit and Squirrelkit. In fact, with the help of Spottedleaf, they had three StarClanners to give the kits some helpful gifts. These StarClanners were ex-ThunderClan leader Bluestar, ex-ThunderClan medicine cat Yellowfang, and ex-ThunderClan tom magnet…er, medicine cat, Spottedleaf.

"I give these kits amazing dental hygiene." Yellowfang waved her wand around a few times, and then the kits' teeth grew so absolutely shiny everyone had to put sunglasses on.

"I give these kits a really amazing telepathic connection thingy." Bluestar offered. (Now you know how they had a special telepathic connection.)

"I give these kits…"

Before Spottedleaf could finish her gifting, a cloud of black smoke engulfed everything. Everyone gasped and then started coughing to get rid of the Place of No Stars smoke, which not only could cause lung cancer but also melt all of Antartica. When all the smoke had sufficiently vanished, a small cat in a Maleficent costume—black robe, black horns, and purple staff with green orb on it—struck a dramatic pose.

Everyone roared with laugher.

"SILENCE!" shrieked the tom. He walked up to Firestar and glared at him. "You thought you defeated me, didn't you? Well, you didn't! I'm back and…" He took out a piece of paper and started reading from it in a very fake voice. "I'm gonna put a curse on your kist!"

"Kits." corrected Longtail.

"SILENCE!" Scourge screamed (again). Promptly he set loose a rabid bunny who scratched the poor tom in the eyes. Longtail screamed like a girl and rolled around in circles until Cinderpelt picked him up on a stretcher and dragged him away. "On the night of their warrior ceremony, they will prick their fingers on a bramble thorn and DIE! DIIIEE!"

And with that, he poofed away.

"Don't panic, everyone, don't panic!" Sandstorm warned. There was silence. And then everyone started screaming like maniacs. Suddenly Firestar's eyes lit up. He had a plan! "Calm down! The only way we can protect the princesses is to destroy all the bramble thorns in the land."

--

Two seconds later, Goldenflower and Bramblekit were kicked out with their suitcases.

Not too long after that, while Goldenflower and Bramblekit were passing by WindClan's territory, she saw Ashfoot and Crowkit being kicked out too. "What did you do?" she asked the ex-deputy.

Ashfoot shrugged. "Tallstar had a dream about the future where Onewhisker was a totally awesome leader. So I was fired and Onewhisker became deputy." Nodding, both queens sadly turned their backs on their Clans and headed for anyone wanted to take them in. They found the traveling gypsy-hippie badger, Midnight, who was thankfully vegetarian.

Unfortunately Midnight didn't consider beetles as meat. So they had to sit through _The Lion King_-style bug meals.

--

Meanwhile, Scourge was blissfully unaware of the camera zooming in on him, nor was he aware of the fact that Spottedleaf had tried to reverse the spell but turned it into a sleeping spell instead. He was sitting in his fancy BloodClan Mansion with a couple of rubber duckies in it. He was also singing something. A couple of hidden musicians started up the music.

"_I was born to cheat and lie;  
I'm a mean rotten guy.  
When you ask me why I'm nasty,  
Here's my reason why…"_

Scourge picked up a picture of his mother, who from 'The Rise of Scourge' we know was named Quince. Strangely Quince looked evil in this picture of her.

"_At that hard delivery, mommy screamed,  
'Woe is me, such a dork!  
Hey Mr. Stork, behold my misery,  
Scourge's nasty, Scourge's a blob,  
Scourge's a nasty, naughty slob!__**'**_

_Can it sister, I'm the mister  
Who will get the job!"_

He picked up a rubber duckie and made it quack twice.

"_So I'm nasty, I'm no good;  
I'm back, knock on wood!  
I'll impress ya though I'm just a common-lowly hood. Ha!  
If you can't be loved, be feared.  
Don't get shoved, sheep get sheared.  
Get revenge, pull the strings  
Or else you might get smeared!  
I'm so happy I could dance.  
Seize my chance, I'll advance.  
Come and cheer me, love and fear me,  
Tis' Scourge le Maleficent! Ha! Ha!_

_Come and cheer me, love and fear me,  
I'm Scourge le Maleficent …!"_

Finally he leaned back and smiled satisfiedly. Then he started scrubbing himself while singing another song tunelessly. "La la la laaa, la la, la laaa…" Seizing a chance, the camera zoomed in on Scourge. He picked up a rubber duckie. "Hello, Sammy!" he squealed in a kitlike voice, and pressed his ear to it. Suddenly the black tom finally noticed the camera, screamed and pulled back the pink curtain with MORE rubber duckies printed on it.

And I'm guilty for copying, pasting and past tense-ing the trailer.

--

**Author's Note: **I rushed this so all the fans of fairytale Warriors wouldn't feel like it's been forgotten. DeviantArt grows on you! I've been doing more drawings than stories this week.

**Next Chapter: **Leafkit and Squirrelkit get taken to ShadowClan and apprenticed there by…why don't you guys decide on their ShadowClan mentors?


	3. Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note: **Two VERY retarded things in one day. First--I logged out of DeviantArt and remembered that I forgot my password. Second (much more relevant to us FF'ers) I ACCIDENTALLY UNINSTALLED MICROSOFT WORD!! Which means all my manuscripts for all the fics are gone and I have to use WordPad. Ah well, to get myself back into ficwriting mode I decided to write up Chapter Two for Sleeping Leafpool. Don'town Avril Lavigne's 'Complicated'. Also Crowfeather and Brambleclaw are considered loners here because of the whole runaway thing, and so after they outgrew the kit stage they didn't use Clan terms any more.

--

**Sweet Sixteen**

"Have you found them?!" Scourge squeaked at his minions. A random BloodClanner reported back. "Sir, we didn't find any trace of Firestar's children. We searched all the nurseries." At this, Scourge's eyes nearly popped out, but he took a deep breath and counted to ten. Sometimes BloodClanners had been eating junk for far too long and it probably got into their brains, poor things. "Listen to that," he pretended to wipe a tear of mirth from his eyes. "It's been sixteen moons and they're still looking for _kits_." And he laughed.

Thinking their leader wanted them to laugh along, the BloodClanners dutifully laughed.

"SILENCE!" he roared. Everyone was silent. "Bone, where are you?"

Bone walked out of the shadows and saluted. "Here, sir."

"Look for a ginger she-cat with one white paw, and a brown tabby with four white paws. And they have awesome dental hygiene. You may need this." He handed Bone a pair of sunglasses with _Scourge Rocks! _written on the side in white. Bone raised an eyebrow but tucked it into his pocket anyway. And then he left in his totally top-secret spymobile thingy that James Bond was now looking for.

"Finally, for the first time in sixteen moons I can sleep in peace," muttered Scourge.

The Hidden Musicians played three menancing notes.

_Dun dun DUNNNN!_

--

Oblivious to Bone and his stolen spymobile, Bluestar, Yellowfang and Spottedleaf were preparing a birthday gift for the she-cats they had personally taken charge of. Blackstar had not taken too easily to the two cats living in his Clan for sixteen seasons, but when Firestar agreed to a lifetime supply of candy for ShadowClan's royalty, things became very easy after that. The kits were renamed Autumnkit (originally Squirrelkit) and Dapplekit (originally Leafkit).

Taking a reviewer's comments to heart, Yellowfang was being subjected to the modelling of the dress.

"Blue!"

"Pink!"

"Blue!"

"Pink!"

"WOULD YOU TWO GET ON WITH IT?!" yowled the ornery gray she-cat (thanks Secrets of the Clans). "Why can't it be black?"

They stared at her.

And then it started all over again.

"Blue!"

"Pink!"

Yellowfang groaned.

--

Meanwhile, below the skies of StarClan, Leafpool and Squirrelflight were singing a duet. Uh, sorry, I meant Autumnpaw and Dapplepaw were singing a duet. Autumnpaw started singing the song.

"_Chill out whatcha, yellin' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before,  
And if you could only let it be,  
You will see..._"

And then Dapplepaw continued for her sister.

"_I like you the way you are,  
When we're drivin' in your car.  
And you're talking to me one on one,  
that you've become..._"

And then their voices melded into one melodious stream as they sang together.

"_Somebody else, round everyone else,  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax,  
You're tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me,  
Tell me,_"

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way, you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated.  
Life's like this you,  
And you fall, and you crawl, and you break,  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty,  
And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it,  
No no no...

--

If you happened to watch the Redwall TV series, the authoress would like to tell you that she visualized Midnight's cart as something like the one in the first series, which was pulled by Constance the badger. Okay, something like that. Midnight was dragging the cart with our two heroes-to-be, Crow and Bramble in it. "What was that?" Crow meowed appreciatively. "It sounds so beautiful," he sniffed. Bramble handed him a tissue. "Oh, thanks."

"I think it sucks." Bramble dryly muttered.

"Shut up, Simon Cowell wannabe," replied Crow.

"Nothing it may be," Midnight warned in her Yoda-ish style of talking.

"She's right, you know." Bramble told his adopted brother. "It could be a bird."

"I want that bird..." Suddenly Crowfeather's eyes widened. "I need to use the bathroom!"

"WHAAAAT?!" both Bramble and Midnight screeched.

--

They had to stop at ShadowClan for the loner to use the bathroom. As the black tom walked out of the camp, he met the she-cat of his dreams: Dapplepaw. They stood and stared at each other until a cloud of pink fuzzy stuff enveloped them and grew all shiny and such like they do in animes. Suddenly Bramble waved the pink fluff cloud away and cleared his throat. "Ahem, Earth to Crow? We need to go. Like, right now?!"

Crow didn't budge one inch.

Bramble had an idea. He threw a pebble at his adopted brother. No reaction. He threw another pebble. No reaction. They just bonked off his head. Finally in exasperation Bramble threw a whole bunch of pebbles at Crow. "Didn't that hurt?" he yelped. _That _got Crow's attention. "Uh? Eh? What hurt?"

"I threw a whole lot of pebbles at your head."

"Oh, good. I was wondering why my head hurt."

--

When they managed to prise Crow away (leaving claw marks in the ground), Dapplepaw found that she couldn't focus on her work. "Littlecloud," she said finally. The tom raised his head. "Yes, Dapplepaw? What's the problem?"

"Have you ever...uh...felt...um...something...strange...for someone else?"

"Something strange?"

"Like you keep thinking about them..."

An image of Cinderpelt flashed in Littlecloud's brain, but he shrugged it off. "Maybe because they're new, and interesting."

--

**Author's Note: **I like Littlecloud and Cinderpelt to be a couple, okay? We all know what's up with Dapplepaw/Leafpaw. Give me a duet for Crow(feather) and Dapplepaw/Leafpaw to sing in the next chapter. I have ideas, but I want to know what's yours. It MUST be a duet for a male singer and a female singer. -expects No Air/All kinds of High School Musical stuff, not to say they're not allowed, in fact I do allow them-


	4. Love Is Not Easy

**Author's Note: **I _was _expecting a higher number of reviewers, but I'll take what I get! I'm not one of those authors who won't update until they get an impossibly high amount of reviews. That's just plain stupid. For the duet between Crow(feather) and Leafpaw/Dapplepaw, I chose an original song written by Gethernia. If anyone wants to know, I'm beginning to like WordPad more than Microsoft Word. Sure, there's no spellcheck or grammar check (I always found them annoying and you can spellcheck on FF anyway), or little paperclips doing stunts, but that's what I like about WordPad. To whoever created it, you rule! But back to FF, whoever's reading this rules too!

--

**Love Is Not Easy**

Dapplepaw was in a strange situation. From kithood, she had been given a steady diet of how romances worked. Two cats met, fell in love, got married, had kits...and lived happily ever after. Troubles might pursue this two, but they'd hold hands, smile and maybe kiss a bit, and from after that...apply situation "lived happily ever after" here. To ease her mind, she stepped outside, inhaling the clean night air, climbed up a tree (somehow that always was deemed romantic) and started singing. This was where it all went High School Musical-esque. For at the same time Crow was sitting on the caravan steps and singing, even though both had no idea the other was singing. Logically strange, visually romantic.

The Hidden Musicians' (which, the authoress might like to add, was compiled of a motley bunch of rogues/loners/kittypets) conductor, Smudge, gestured with his baton towards where Princess was sitting at a piano. She started up the tune.

Dapplepaw began to sing. "_Mice, voles_,"

And now Crow. "_Birds, moles_."

Then they chimed in together. "_I'd give anything for you, yeah._"

Dapplepaw reminsced on Crow's confident swagger. "_I like the way you walk._"

Crow scratched his chin. "_I like the way you talk!_"

And then together. "_Why, oh, why does it have to be, so hard?_"

"_All I can think about is you_," Crow sang.

"_I'm failing training just to, think about you too._" Dapplepaw remembered giving Blackstar catnip instead of comfrey and now he was dancing the tango with his shadow. Don't know how he managed.

"_I can't find someone new,_" declared Crow, paw on his heart. Well, not his _heart_ literally, but you get my meaning.

Together they sang the next line (man, writing this without script forming is hard!)

"_Swing, swing from the tangles of, my heart is crushed by a from of love._"

Dapplepaw gazed up desperately at the skies. "_Why can't you help me, to carry on again_?"

Crow too looked at the star-specked landscape. "_It just seems soo real..._"

And as Princess tapped out the last few notes, Dapplepaw concluded. "_Something only we could feel..._"

--

"Sleep well you did last night?" Midnight gave the toms a plate of crickets each and dug into her own meal. Sometimes Bramble wondered if her spoon used to be a shovel. She certainly didn't mind the mud on it. Crow and Bramble silmutaneously yawned and Crow's head fell into the crickets. "No?" Midnight stopped eating, a cricket leg sticking to her muzzle. Then she picked the cricket leg off, stared at it, shrugged and popped it into her mouth and chewed it anyway.

"I would have if _someone _wasn't caterwauling the night away!" Bramble said rather pointedly at his adopted brother.

"In heat maybe he was." Midnight shrugged.

"Crow's weird, but he's not a she-cat."

"Right maybe you are." Midnight said. Then she stopped. "Wrong maybe you are, too."

Bramble stopped eating and stared at Crow.

"Joking I was."

"Oh," Bramble laughed nervously. "I knew that."

--

"Tonight," Blackstar declared. "Two apprentices will recieve their warrior names. One will be named by me, while Littlecloud shall name the other." The Clan whooped and cheered as Autumnpaw stepped onto the Highbranch. Suddenly the older cats fell silent as they remembered what was about to happen. Even Blackstar sombered. "Autumnpaw, we as ShadowClanners have to apologize. You are actually," he gulped and looked down. "Actually a ThunderClan princess, Squirrelpaw. So now I give you the name Firestar, your father, decreed you'd have: Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight gasped.

Then she fainted, which is not a good thing to do when you're standing on a branch.

"CATCH HER!"

Everyone tried, but she landed with a Squirrelflight-shaped crater in the ground and climbed out groggily.

As soon as the newly named Leafpool was back, just as stunned, Squirrelflight hurried her sister to their shared room in the warriors' den. "So, Dap--oh, er, Leafpool," Squirrelflight said. "We're actually ThunderClanners. Think about it, they lied for sixteen moons."

Somewhere in StarClan...

"SIXTEEN MOONS?!" Yellowfang grabbed a cup of coffee, drank it, and it spurted out of her mouth and onto Bluestar's face. "It's been sixteen moons _already_?!"

Bluestar wiped the coffee off her face. "Ugh. Yeah, it has been...HOLY STARCLAN! That means..."

"Scourge!" Spottedleaf grabbed all of her magical bling and threw them on both Yellowfang and Bluestar. "You'll need the bling. Scourge is back!"

--

The last of the reunion party walked out of the ThunderClan royalty's quarters. Leafpool gazed out of the window. She still couldn't forget Littlecloud, Blackstar, Tawnypelt...and Crow. Oh, how could she forget that handsome tom? Suddenly she felt kind of...tired. Hmm, that was a good idea. She could dream about her and Crow getting married. Leafpool slowly got to her deluxe bed and started sleeping. For a second she looked almost peaceful. Then she opened her mouth and started snoring.

Hey, princesses snore too.

They just don't know.

Unbeknownst to her, a small green orb with fuzzy green ears and a devil's tail began softly purring in her ear.

_Oh, Leafpool...Leafpool...Get up...I have something to show you..._

And as the Hidden Musicians started up the tune of 'This Is The End' from _Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, _Scourge started laughing maniacally.

"MUAHAHAHA...cough, cough. Sorry, where was I? Oh yes. MWAHAHAHA!"

--

**Author's Note: **The princesses are in trouble! Now which one of these items should Scourge-the-fuzz-orb use to make them fall asleep?

1. Two glasses of wine spiked with poison made from brambles

2. Two bramble thorns

3. A picture of Brambleclaw on a bad fur day


	5. The Curse

**Author's Note:** I ISH SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I've been starting out on FurAffinity and DeviantArt, so I've been drawing a lot, and I've been updating my other stories...But still, how could I forget Sleeping Leafpool? Heh, here goes nothing. Now where did we leave off...

--

**The Curse**

_Such a beautiful picture...isn't it_?

Both princesses' heads snapped up and they looked at the horrifying thing. It would cause little old ladies to scream and parents to put their hands over the eyes of their under-18 children and crime lords to run away to China. It was...BRAMBLECLAW'S BAD FUR DAY. His fur stuck out at all angles that defied every law of gravity, and also some other unspeakable horrors. Oh, the utter devastation.

_WHUMP!_

Squirrelflight and Leafpool had fainted.

At the same moment, Scourge appeared in a poof of green smoke. He squealed with happiness and started dancing around the area. The fainting had set off a chain reaction that would cause all of the Clans (except for BloodClan of course--he wasn't _that _stupid, even in a parody) to fall asleep until the princesses awoke. Scourge grinned. His plan for revenge on the events of The Darkest Hour had worked.

"MWAHAHAHA!"

--

Bramble and Crow found themselves being carried on a wave of fans.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's the big idea?" Bramble shrieked.

"You have to save Squirrelflight!" roared Foxflare of FernClan.

"What the who?"

"Your true love," sighed Iratebunny.

"And me?" Crow asked.

"You get to save Leafpool," smiled oOoForgottensongoOo.

"YAYYY!"

"Move it, move it!" shrieked Spottednose Hawkfrost's Girl. The crowd put themselves into Full Speed Mode and rushed the toms off to the lake territories. "STOP!" Duckstar yowled. The crowd screeched to a halt. They had just reached ThunderClan. This was evident from a 10-foot-tall sign saying 'Welcome to ThunderClan, the clan where every cat is welcome to permanently reside!'. Wishpebble snorted. Firestar _seriously _had to stop treating ThunderClan like a hotel...

"Alright, let's get the heroes into the tower." commanded, well, Commander Gecko S.

They went charging up the stairs, knocking Scourge (who was just coming _down_ the stairs) out of a window conveniently located nearby. "Bye Scourge!" AerisSeris shouted as the black tom got shot out of the window.

"Okay, we're here." Flurryfox opened the door. The heroes got thrown into the room. Mossmoon smiled. "Aww, I wish I had a camera. Hey, anyone got a camera?"

"I do," offered Gethernia.

SnaketailtheFirst passed the camera over to Mossmoon, who quickly snapped the picture. Then the crowd went hurtling out again.

--

"Alright...so we came here on a whole bunch of author inserts...and what do we do now?" Crow asked to no one in particular.

"KISS THEM STUPID," roared a random reviewer.

"Ohhh..."

"You kiss Leafpool. I'll do it when you kiss her." Bramble licked his dry lips. "I'm not giving up my lips for nothing."

"Oookay..."

Crow smooched the medicine cat.

Nothing happened.

"DARN," went the random reviewer.

"That's because it's too cliche." Bramble observed. "We should do something else that's not so cliche."

"Like..."

"Don't know. Your singing should wake them up, though."

"OMSC! You're so right! We should sing!"

"...What?" Bramble stared at him. "Sing? Sing WHAT?"

"I think we should sing..."

--

**Author's Note: **I apologize if this is short, but hey, all the reviewers who have reviewed so far recieved a cameo! Show that it pays off when you drop me a review, eh? Now, for the singing, I have already chosen three mushy love songs for you to vote. Oh gosh, they are very...mushy...

1. 'When You Look Me In the Eyes' by the Jonas Brothers (Gee, thanks to the 'Mrs Joe Jonas' in my class for suggesting.)

2. 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls (It struck me as a good love song.)

3. 'Far Away' by Nickelback (Why not?)

I predict the Clash of the Fangirls...


	6. The Awakening

**Author's Note: **I will definitely continue the Warriors Fairytales series. It's so popular! Here's the next chapter to sate my fans' appetites...For the Jonas fans, I'm sorry but the people have spoken. The song chosen is FAR AWAY, by NICKELBACK, which I do not own, and also Shake It by Metro Station, which I also do not own. Yes, the chapter is dominated by music. Sigh!

--

**The Awakening**

"Let's sing Far Away by Nickelback."

"What?!" Bramble was visibly shocked. "But...I don't like Nickelback."

"Oh yes you do." A Nickelback fan wearing an Invisiblility Cloak pointed a ray gun at his throat. "Sing or face the DOOOM."

Because he didn't wish to face the DOOOM, Bramble stood up and started singing with an expression that said 'I don't wanna do this but I was forced to'. He didn't particularly have a bad voice or a good voice, it was in the middle of the lines of 'utterly terrible' and 'angelic and awesome'. The authoress would like to note that if you wish to sing along, you may--but she is not responsible for any weird looks you get if you are found singing to a fanfiction. But back to Bramble. Smudge gestured to the guitarist, Barley.

"_This time, this place,  
Misused, mistakes,  
Too long, too late,  
Who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance,  
Just one breath,  
Just in case there's just one left.  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_..."

Crow took over for the chorus. His voice was thin and reedy, losing the note at some points, but full of feeling--which is more than Bramble had.

"_I love you, I've loved you all along.  
I miss you, been far away for far too long.  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me,  
And you'll never go,  
Stop breathing if...  
I don't see you anymore..._"

The duo then sang the rest together.

"_On my knees, I'll ask,  
Last chance, for one last dance.  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand,  
Everything, to hold your hand.  
I'd give it all, I'd give for us.  
Give anything, but I won't give up,  
'Cause you know, you know, you know..._"

The authoress wiped a tear from her eye and allowed the fans to continue for them.__

"_That he loved you,  
He loved you all along.  
And he missed you,  
Been far away for far too long.  
We keep dreaming you'll be with him,  
And you'd never go,  
Stop breathing if...  
He don't see you anymore..._"

Then the authoress contributed her (virtual) voice to the next section.__

"_So far away, so far away,  
Far away for far too long.  
So far away, so far away,  
Far away for far too long._

But we knew, we knew, we knew..."

Crow and Bramble finally delivered the next few lines.

"_I wanted, I wanted you to stay,  
'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say,  
I love you, I loved you all along,  
And I forgive you for being away for far too long._"

Barley stopped playing for a second. Everyone held their breaths as Crow knelt by Leafpool and took one of her paws in his. With a flick of his tail, Bramble did the same to Squirrelflight. And then both princesses awoke, and Barley resumed playing as everyone sang.

"_So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore,  
Believe it, hold on to me,and never let me go.  
Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore,  
Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go..._

Keep breathing, hold on to me, never let me go...  
Keep breathing, hold on to me, never let me go..."

The fans whooped and cheered as the heroes and heroines stood and faced each other as the spell was broken...and everyone woke up.

--

Crow and Bramble were given a most interesting task to do. It was something they, for all their gypsy lives, had never done: Wear a tuxedo and...horror of horrors...learn how to BALLROOM DANCE. Oh, the horror. If you--like them, and the authoress, for that--did not enjoy dancing and would place it on their Things Considered Utter Torture List, then you would understand the agony they were going through. If you, dear reader, am a dancer then by no means will your passion be belittled here. It's just that everyone has a different interest.

"To the left, you fools!" The dance instructor was Brokentail, who had soon reformed after being exposed to the Place of No Stars, and somehow gained his eyesight when he was there. Since then he had taken a deep interest in ballroom dancing, having been slapped by several she-cats and their mates if he tried to put the moves on them (as in _ballroom dancing_ moves; keep your minds out of the gutter). "Move it! Move it! Oh, you two are hopeless!"

"I hate ballroom dancing." complained Crow, who had just been renamed Crowfeather. "Especially that boring music."

The Hidden Musicians glared at him.

"You find ze music boring?" Brokentail had also immersed himself in the French way of speech because she-cats found it interesting--or so he thought. "Very well. I shall have anozher song played for joos."

"You'd do that?" Crowfeather queried.

"Anyzhing to eemprove your dahncing."

"I'm _so _delighted." Brambleclaw sarcastically muttered.

"Zhank you for jour grateetude, Monseiur Brambleclaw."

"Would you cut your French accent out?"

The Musicians made way for Ravenpaw, a few speakers and a microphone.

"_Let's drop!_"

Brambleclaw and Crowfeather stared at each other but started dancing anyway.

"_Yeah...C'mon!_

I'll take you home, if you don't leave me at the front door.  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm.  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside, get inside.  
Tonight you're falling in love--let me go now--  
The feelings stirring me up--here we go now--

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that? C'mon,

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it,  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it,  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it..."

"STOP!"

Ravenpaw stared at Brokentail. "What? I was just getting into the song!"

"Yeah, but the rating is K PLUS. Ze rest of ze song ees not meant for keets."

Ravenpaw's lips opened in a whimper as he looked at the song sheet. "Come on, this site is for 'kits' thirteen moons and up! Surely they would know about--"

"SHUTTUP YOU -BLEEEP- ing -BLEEEP-"

Ravenpaw stared open-mouthed at him. "At least Trace Cyrus didn't put _words_ like _those _into the song!"

Brokentail shrugged and clapped his paws. "Clahss ees over."

--

Thankfully for the sake of the K plus rating, they decided not to play Metro Station's 'Shake It' after all during the wedding ceremony. (The authoress is now asking for a show of hands to see whether or not we should raise the rating to T to allow more uncensored songs...among other things.) Everything was going fine during the wedding. Crookedstar smiled at the two couples. "Brambleclaw and Crowfeather, do you wish to care for your brides Squirrelflight and Leafpool respectively..."

"I never knew her middle name was Respectively." murmured Crowfeather.

"...in rain or shine or lack of prey, till death do you apart?"

"I do."

"I d--"

"WAIT."

They all looked at Icepaw. "Aren't you supposed to ask who's gonna speak out if they don't wanna let them get married?"

"Why?" Crookedstar peered at her. "Are _you _gonna speak out?"

"No, but Momma said she wished she did when she got married to Dad, cause he made her have so many kits."

"Dustpelt, you meanie!" roared Leopardstar. "It's a jeopardy of she-cats' rights!"

"Since when did you campaign for she-cats' rights?" Blackstar asked.

"Ever since Hillary Clinton ran for president." the RiverClan leader declared.

"Who's Hillary Clinton?" asked Mousefur.

"Some kind of Twoleg person." replied Longtail.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! If anyone does not wish to see them marry, then speak now, or forever hold your silence!" Crookedstar exploded like Mount Vesuvius.

"ME!"

Everyone gasped and stared at the doorway.

Nightcloud was standing there.

**THE END...**

**or is it?**

--

**Author's Note: **Should we:

a) Continue and follow the Charles Perrault original storyline, in which Nightcloud will attempt to boil Leafpool and Squirrelflight in boiling hot nacho cheese dip?

b) Continue, raise the rating to T, and allow a second Reviewers Cameo in which Nightcloud-bashers rip her to shreds?

c) End the story.


	7. Hellfire

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys, guess what? Something amazing in all of Warriors Fairytales history has happened. WE HAVE A TIE PEOPLE! Let's see. Voters for A: Spottednose Hawkfrost's Gal, Filly 95, stateofmind7337, Shadowedsky11. Voters for B: Mossmoon, Gecko (you told me to call you that), Mudheart, Melody x Saki. That's four each. Instead of waiting it out to see the tiebreaker, I decided to construct my _own _twisted ending. I do not own the final chapter's song, which is Hellfire from Frollo of Hunchback of Notre Dame, the Disney film. Mm. It's because I got a T rating for the story, so I get to write the uncensored Hellfire lyrics as well as Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks's 'No Air',

But the chapter is kind of serious. Sad, even. Prepare the tissues.

--

**Hellfire**

"Nightcloud! NO!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted the she-cat, producing a ray gun from her pocket. It was not an ordinary ray gun, though. The gun had been stolen from Mr Freeze, so it was a freezing gun. Nightcloud used it to freeze everyone up to their necks, and then smiled as she snapped her fingers. The resurrected Scourge appeared and pulled a lever that made the floor panels open up and reveal...instead of boiling hot nacho dip like everyone expected, it was a cauldron full of freezing cold ice cream. It wasn't completely solid, but still cold enough to give anyone who dared to eat it a brain freeze. Scourge then donned an Invisibility Cloak, tied Leafpool up with a rope and suspended her above the cauldron.

"Why are you doing this?!" shouted Crookedstar.

"Is it not obvious?" Nightcloud was crazed for love. "That tom made me bear his child and now he refuses to bear responsibility."

"I have a son?" Crowfeather asked.

"SEE?!" Nightcloud shrieked. "Breezekit, come here and meet daddy."

Everyone's eyes were moist with tears as a kit of four moons was escorted into the room by Bone, an amazing likeness of his father. Then they glared at Crowfeather. Nightcloud stared icily at him. The authoress decided to add to the mood with a song. Ravenpaw gave Nightcloud the microphone, and motioned for the Hidden Musicians to start. Nightcloud bent her head and began. First, Bone took Breezekit outside because of the song's...ah...explicit lyrics.

"_Crowfeather,  
You know I am a righteous cat.  
Of my virtue I am justly proud._

_Crowfeather,  
You know I'm so much purer than,  
That common, vulgar, weak, licentious cat_!"

At this, Nightcloud glared at Leafpool. She gazed towards the ray gun as she continued.

"_Then tell me, Crowy,  
Why I see him dancing there,  
Why his smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul._

_I feel him, I see him,  
The sun caught in raven fur,  
Is blazing in me, out of all control._

_Like fire, hellfire, this fire in my skin,  
This burning, desire, is turning me to sin.  
It's not my fault, I'm not to blame,_

_It is the bitchy she-cat,  
The traitor who sent this flame._"

Another glare at Leafpool. Scourge pushed another lever and lowered the she-cat a little lower, then took the microphone from Nightcloud.

"_If in the stars' plan, they made the girl so much stronger than a cat!_

_Protect her, Crowy,  
Don't let this siren cast her spell.  
Don't let her fire sear your flesh and bone,  
Destroy Leafpool,  
And let her taste the fires of hell!  
Unless you be hers and hers alone._"

With a graceful gesture he tossed the microphone to Bone. Hey, that rhymed!_  
_

"_Hellfire, dark fire, now, Crowy it's your turn,  
Choose her or your desire,  
Be Night's or she'll burn._"

"How can she burn in ice cream?" asked Foxpaw.

"Ever heard of cold fire--the wounds of frostbite?" retorted Bone. Then he returned it to Nightcloud.__

"_Stars have mercy on him.  
Stars have mercy on me._"

Then her eyes grew wild as she declared,__

"_But he will be mine,  
Or she will burn!_"

"Well, Crowfeather," Scourge folded his arms. "Be hers, or Leafpool will burn. In the cold fire of vanilla ice-cream."

Everyone's eyes were on Crowfeather. His jaw dropped, and he looked around as though the answer was a series of written words he had to seek. Finally he dropped to his knees and declared dramatically, "I will not be with a she-cat I do not love," Nightcloud gasped and trained her freezing ray gun on him. "If Leafpool must die, I will die with her as well. So be it!" He jumped up, snapping the ropes that bound Leafpool, and sent the lovelorn couple hurtling towards the burn of cold fire. Scourge was right. The ice-cream was so cold, so cold, that it would kill them fast with the fierce jaws of frostbite.

And yet Leafpool, despite the cold, managed to smile and sing weakly, a voice that resounded off the walls of the cauldron and made it barely--just barely--audible. "_Got me out here in the water so deep,_" she managed to sing. __

"_Tell me how you gonna be without me?_" Crowfeather responded.__

"_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe._" replied Leafpool. Then they smiled and finished together. Slowly the warmth of their bodies were draining, but nothing could seperate their linked paws.__

"_There's no air, no air,  
No air, air, no air, air,  
No air, air,  
No air..._"

Crowfeather kissed Leafpool upon her lips, which were like ice.

Then their voices were silent forever.

Nightcloud was so stunned she dropped to the ground, tears leaking from her eyes. The ray gun was crushed by the impact, thus unfreezing everyone. But everyone was speechless. Squirrelflight collapsed into Brambleclaw's arms. Many tears were shed that day, on account of the authoress temporatily forgetting that cats were physically unable to cry. Nobody could believe that Crowfeather and Leafpool, the star-crossed lovers, were dead. But it was true. Nothing could awake them from their eternal embrace. And yet, in StarClan they were free...free from the laws that bound cats of the earth...

Free to love...

Yes.

Free to love.

--

It was many moons later after the disastrous events.

Everyone, in time, got over the loss. Life went on. There was a hole in their lives that had to be filled by Crowfeather and Leafpool, but it never mended because they were not there. Still, life had to continue its pace.

"Lionpaw?"

The golden apprentice paused at the border. Cinderpelt leaned on her crutch as she walked towards him.

"Don't tell Firestar." He begged. There was no use to lie. Nobody brought chocolates, necklaces and cards to the dirtplace!

Cinderpelt's face cracked into a smile. "I won't. Now go. She's waiting."

Lionpaw was stunned.

Then he ran.

Cinderpelt looked up. If she concentrated hard enough, she could almost see the words _C + L_ written in stars across the dark blue canvas of the night sky. "Young love. _Forbidden love_. Always disastrous, always sweet." she declared. She was right...she was so right...All across the world, in alternate universes the medicine cat could never dream of, forbidden love was occuring. Two lovers lost their hearts to another despite some kind of barrier between them. A barrier...a barrier that could be race, age, gender, social status, species, feuds...anything. But they would conquer it. They would because, simply, they could.

But always disastrous.

Cinderpelt smiled.

And she came to the same conclusion that the authoress had.

They didn't care about a disastrous ending.

They simply didn't care.

All that mattered was love.

"_There's no air, no air,  
No air, air, no air, air,  
No air, air,  
No air..._"

**THE END**

--

**Author's Note: **Admit it. In one fandom or another, you ship a forbidden love pairing. I do, but I don't want to gush about my fandoms and favourite forbidden loves. Anyway, moving on, we have a new story to come, and which will it be?

1. Snow White, starring Lionpaw and Heatherpaw (Hey, why not? It's a good classic.)

2. Mulan, starring Whitewing and Birchfall (You might go 'Mulan is not a fairy tale!' but indeed she is in Asian countries! Well, more of a legend, but still...)

Vote vote vote! Soon we will roll out the trailer and then, someday, the actual story!


End file.
